Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for optimizing power consumption of a terminal in the mobile communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the mobile communication system has been developed for the user to communicate on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication system has evolved to the level capable of providing high speed data communication service as well as voice communication service.
Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication system, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is on the standardization by the 3rdrd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps and aims at commercial deployment around 2010 timeframe. In order to accomplish the aim, a discussion is being held on several schemes: one scheme for reducing the number of nodes located in a communication path by simplifying a configuration of the network, and another scheme for maximally approximating wireless protocols to wireless channels.
Meanwhile, unlike voice service, the data service is provided on the resource determined according to the data amount to be transmitted and channel condition. Accordingly, the wireless communication system, especially cellular communication, is provided with a scheduler manages transmission resource allocation in consideration of the required resource amount, channel condition, data amount, etc. This is the fact in the LTE system as the next generation mobile communication system, and the scheduler located at the base station manages the transmission resource allocation.
More recently, discussions are focused on LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from LTE with the adaptation of various novel techniques. In Release 11, Diverse Data Application (DDA) has been introduces as a part of Work Item (WI) for reducing power consumption of the terminal, In association with the WI, various studies are being conducted in order to optimize the power consumption of the terminal.